The expanded use of the Internet has increased communication connections between client devices and server devices. Often, a client device establishes a network connection with a server device by using well-known protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”), User Datagram Protocol (“UDP”), and the like. This network connection may be identified by one characteristic or a combination of characteristics, such as a source port, a destination port, a source address, a destination address, a protocol, and the like. Typically, the source address, destination address, destination port, and protocol are relatively fixed for a network connection between a client device and a server device. Thus, the source port may be utilized to uniquely identify a connection between the client device and the server device. Additionally, the expansion of the Internet has led to improvements in packet traffic management. One such advancement is to split operations between a control segment and a data flow segment as described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,413, filed Mar. 21, 2001, and entitled “Method and System for Optimizing a Network by Independently Scaling Control Segments and Data Flow,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety into this patent application. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.